User blog:Mcdamon23/Ace Attorney Magicians vs Historical Magicians - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History
Hey look, everybody. This finally came out. After all the delays, because of School and me being a lazy fuck the premiere of this series has finally come. In this premiere we've got Magical Girl Trucy Wright , Father of Trucy Zak Gramarye and the magician of the Berry big circus Max Galactica Facing of Against Famous Magicians Harry Houdini, David Copperfield and Criss Angel to see who are the better magicians. Trucy is in this color, Zak in this color, Galactica in this color, Houdini in this color, Copperfield in this color,Angel in this color and the Mr. Hat Cameo in this color Before we begin there have been some changes in the order of the battles this first half. The one that's supposed to be next has been delayed to the fourth battle of the half and some ended up being scrapped this half. I'd also like to thank Amy for the great cover. I hope you'll like it and that this series will end up being a succes. With that out of the way let's start this series off. Battle Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney Trucy, Zak and Galactica Vs Houdini, Copperfield and Angel Begin historical magicians: lady and gentlemen, beware for some true magic cause the shows about to start were for our first trick we'll put these three aces back in place in the deck of cards. Lock them up in this lyrical prison and there is no one to break them out this time. Giving harder smackdowns then the ones Zak gives when he isn't in his prime. The Galaxy ain't big enough for your stage-name, max with an ego way more huge. To focused on fabulousness to see the hate from Coward Dunham and the Stooge . I'm Olga O-really that there's some shadibusiness going on around the poker stand. too bad your game ended in a flush . Left you busted retrieving the dead man's hand . You sure got one hell of a disappearing trick, but I'm not sure your assistant agrees, And I also love that trick were she turns a paper into ruined careers for her daddies. For assistants they went from mystics to cheap tricks. A big step down no doubt. Our magic tricks are just like your stepbrother. You can't figure either of them out. Ace Attorney Magicians: Enough from the rookies now some real burns come to turn magic smoke out of the stars no need to Perceive to see that these illusionist turn to illusions from our wonder bars . Get back in your cuffs Harry, stealing fame from your flight to Australian lands. just fly back to your Grim game of a movie career left on David's Terror Island. I'm Spewing fire on a wired flyer's attire until this piece of copper's tarnished. Been fabulously flying to the berry top while you're still putting on your harness. I ended up with a bust, your restaurant ended up a bust and went downhill from here and despite all of your suing the statue's still the only liberty that you made disappear. It takes a mindfreak to believe sucking out the fun of magic is a phenomenon. Trucy, I'm pretty sure that he just has the "great" Houdini special cuffs kept on. I don't care how many shows you have we all know you can't bring back the dead My magic serves Justice, your magic serves extra camera's pulled out of the hat. historical Magicians: Hey little girl we're busy with real magic while You're busy on your puppet show. It's best to just leave him with Max. I'm sure that he'll trade him some blows. Billy Bob tries to stop the farm's flop, stick to his crop, joined the top when it got drastic. but so far this farmer's only harvesting is on Animal Tamer Barbie but even more plastic. Congrats on your little bust. Now people can stare at a statue of the series worst client, but atleast your not the one that keeps getting sawed in half in a group of magic "Giants" . It's not an enigmar you've got money pulled out the ears through a magnifi -ïng glass, later got backstabbed by a Valant heart in the great war for the masters magic pass. I've escaped from up high, made hundred disappear and walked through the chinese wall. The best trick from the magic girl's a panty joke. roger's right about Gramaryes downfall. Attracting a perverted student sticking around for its insides becoming a robber, But she does look good in the clothes of her mother she lost through her father. Ace Attorney Magicians: Don't you dare talk about Thalassa, or I'll make Angeldust out of your chicken wings! Dad, remember to keep a smile. He's just mad his wife has had enough of his strings. While Harry's trying to pull something out of the inside of the panties of his wife, But the only thing he'll find is a lock he will never open throughout his entire life. You're the hot topic? The only spotlight the Angel's getting's from Luxor junior , But the light can't even lighten up a bit of your dark and twisted magic tumors. No one gives a dickens about Copperfield .The only David they care about is Blaine Used to fly into many people's heart, but then Went abracadabra on your fame They don't want to pick a card anymore they want to pick one of your fabulous chicks. Stick to water-tanking hard on stage and drown in the magic underworld's river styx. You got a great duplication trick going on here Harry, but just a little hunch, that when we face up against three Houdinis all it takes is just one punch. Who won? Whose next? You Decide! Epic rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History! 'Poll' Who won? Ace Attorney Magicians Historical Magicians Hints Category:Blog posts